Emperor Galtan (Metaverse)
The son of King Galtan and rightful ruler of Planet Galagala. Appearance Looks like King Galtan except with a nicer face and a bigger cape and sword. Personality Emperor Galtan is the ruler of Planet Galagala after the death of King Galtan. He's always trying to prove himself to others such as the Titans at the Rift Café, which is a lot harder then it sounds. He is also classified as insane for his bombastic and mad attitude. Despite this, he's actually a fairly decent person in practice and will try to help more compared to most heroes like trying to get Planet Emina's government and society back into working order after Mightor was killed. History Originin Emperor Galtan was the son of King Galtan meant to be the heir to his throne on planet Galagala after his demise at the hands of 80 and Yullian. At this point, he was about the age to takeover the world; however, some of his subjects had other plans. Duke Pluton wiped the Emperor's memory and had his associates send him somewhere, somewhere he would die. Emperor Galtan Fights Things Emperor Galtan ends up at the Rift Café by some magical event. Ultraman Unknown TBA Powers and Abilities Weapons *'Sword:' Emperor Galtan has a sweet sword that he can use using his awesome sword skills. **'Shyruikin:' A wave beam attack used by the Emperor to originally cut a Ghostron in half. **'Ground Explosion:' He can stab his sword into the ground and cause a single large explosion. ** *'The Mandatory Brick:' After getting tired of human level opponents taking him down, Emperor Galtan now always carries around a decently sized brick to knock out any of those pesky annoying people. Abilities *'Chaos Production:' Due to the clashing of his hidden logical and illogical personalities, he produces an aura of chaos around him, giving him the ability to take on some stronger enemies and enhancing some of his other powers. **'Space Time Punch:' *'Size Change:' Emperor Galtan can be the size of normal Alien Galagala to that of a Salamandora. *'Hijikism:' An ancient mythical art of fighting taught to Emperor Galtan, this makes him capable of minor reality manipulation but usually only activates when he has a "funny" gag planned. For example, he once fought a villain who wanted to get inside of his makeshift house so he proceeded to teleport him in and out of the house primarily to confuse them. Its nature can be random, but normally the individual who knows it. **'Teleportation:' He can teleport in a flash, though he doesn't really like using since it gives him short time motion sickness. **'The Kitchen Sink:' He pulls a kitchen sink Skills *'Speed:' Emperor Galtan is fast. *'Cooking:' He is a master chef and often cooks whatever dead non-sentient organic creatures he gets his hands on. Trivia *It took me four months after making up the character to make a page for him. Category:Live Chat Metaverse Category:Fan Non-Ultra Heroes Category:Emgaltan Category:Metaverse Series Category:Anti-Hero Category:Emgaltan's Continuity Category:Emperor Galtan Fights Things Category:Ultraman Unknown